Character: Eskarina Delmar
Age: 21 Gender: Female Region: Zestia Political Views: Faction Supporter Profession: Scientist/Engineer Group: About to be initiated into the Essence of Knowledge Summed up phrase: Morally confused, knowledge-hungry, and naive while being impressively book smart Appearance: On the short side of average. Esk keeps her hair short with the ends flared out when clean, though she usually is covered in machine oil and dirt stains. On occasion, she can be spotted in neat orderly clothes, though usually she prefers work clothes. Personality: Obsessive personality – she can spend weeks working on a single project only to give up on it and not return to the lab for another two weeks. It is this obsessiveness that helps her figure out the machines and the experiments. She will not start conversations with strangers for the soul matter that she doesn’t feel the need to. She prefers to spend her time on her scientific projects than getting to know strangers. That said, if someone starts talking to her, she easily picks up the conversation. Spending all her time in books and machines, she has no concept of judging people. If someone is nice to her, she assumes they are good. If someone is a jerk, she assumes they are evil. Backstory: Eskarina (roll the R) was born as a twin, though unfortunately her twin brother died at childbirth. Her father, who had always wanted a son, was very distressed that the boy, who was supposed to be the stronger child, died. Two years later, her younger brother Ekon was born. The father clearly favored the younger son, and she grew up feeling continuously jealous of the attention he got. The father - a mid range machines engineer working in Zestia - often brought home spare parts and useless scraps for Ekon. But he remained uninterested. Instead, Eskarina would play with the machine parts and fix and redo them. She created mostly dolls, dishes, and other girly toys. Failing to realize what his daughter did to the machine parts to make them into the girly toys, the father wrote her off. A little bit over eight years ago, her father and Ekon travelled up to the Burning Circle region. While there, they picked up an orphaned six year old boy (Avdimi) and brought him home with them. His parents both died of a terrible illness, but the little boy somehow avoided the sickness. He was adopted by the Delamars as their third child and grew up with them. Esk, now 14, had given up on trying to win her father's favoritism and chose to spend more time tinkering with his engineering toys then talking to him. Tragedy struck when Avdimi was going on thirteen (2 years ago). The father and Ekon were on a trip to Heaven when the little boy became ill. He was burning up in fever, in terrible pain, and hallucinating on top of it. In an attempt to help her adopted brother, Esk took him to the better infirmary in Zestia. Avdimi was there for days, but nothing helped the illness. Father and Ekon had returned, and the family took turns staying by Avdimi's side. After two more weeks, the boy seemed to be doing better. He remained weak and coughing, but the fever was subsiding. And one morning, the family returned to find that Avdimi was moved from the infirmary. No one was giving any information, claiming that he was to get better help for his illness. It wasn't until another month had gone by that the father found out that the Unseen Order had taken Avdimi. No one knew why or where. Two more months went by and father found out what the illness that struck his youngest son had been - Avdimi was affected by the Burning Circle illness, he was becoming a mutant. He redoubled his attempts to find the boy, but to no avail. Ekon, now 18, wanted to help and came to Eskarina for advice. Not knowing much about the Burning Circle situation, Esk thought he could find help if he travelled there and find out where their youngest brother could be. Long story short, Ekon took her advice and went to the Burning Circle, where (as father, who followed him there found out) he was killed by four mutants who attacked him when we reached the Circle. Father, in despair, now blames Esk for the death of all three of his sons. He left the small apartment in Zestia and traveled to Heavan where he now lives with his wife and has no intention of speaking to Esk. Life now: Esk remained in Zestia, taking over much of her father's engineering jobs. Sometimes, when her mood is dark enough, she blames herself for Ekon’s tragic end. She thinks that if she had had more knowledge, more understanding, she would have been able to save Avdimi and Ekon wouldn’t have gone on his last voyage. Because of this, she strives for knowledge no matter what. Knowledge is the only power she cares about. After her family’s destruction, Esk turned to more scientific experiments. She hates the Unseen Order for having killed Avdimi, and she hates the mutants for having killed Ekon. Thereby, she supports the Faction, believing that once the Faction takes over life will be better. In her past year alone in Zestia, Esk found out about the Essence of Knowledge and has been working to get initiated. She is close now…